I'll Do Anything
by wearebulletproof
Summary: After he lost Letty, Dom didn't know what to think or do. Dom left his team with a small half-assed letter and went after the men who were responsible for Letty's death. So they confront the person that could tame Dom; Brian. Full Summary, details, and SNEAK PEAK included in first chapter. Eventually will end up with Dom/Brian.
1. Full Summary and Sneak Peak

Title: I'll Do Anything

Summary: After he lost Letty, Dom didn't know what to do, what to think or what to be. He felt a big chunk of himself leave with Letty. In the end, he ended up being what he once was; a criminal. Betraying his family was sin, but he soon became a sinner, a _big one_. Dom left his team with a small half-assed letter and went after the men who were responsible for Letty's death. _Alone_. So they confront the person that could tame Dom; Brian. Brian was a ex-cop gone rogue, hiding out in Rio. Brian wasn't someone they considered family anymore, but they saw him as their only hope. He was the fastest, the smartest, and the only one close enough to Dom to snap the insanity out of him. They needed him, so he returns with a heavy heart; knowing that once the job is done, they'll want him gone again. But everything doesn't turn out as it seems. The last thing Brian remembers is driving in his Skyline, right beside Dom's muscle car, screaming something in the lines between 'this is a bad idea!' 'Dom, you need to stop this!' and 'this isn't going to bring Letty back!' The next thing he remembers is the world going into slow motion as both his car begins rolling, and an anguished yell calling his name.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slight Hurt/Comfort, AU (where Letty actually does die and Brian gets kicked out of the team instead of welcomed back)

Couple/Pairing: Brian/Dom, broken Dom/Letty

_**SNEAK PEAK**_

"Alright, flip her over for me?" Brian asked as he closed the hood, leaning back as he dried his blackened hands off with a towel. The man standing beside him nodded before slipping into the Skyline, putting the key in before turning it. A grin plastered on Brian's fast as he heard the engine roar.

"She's healthier than ever!" He cheered, slapping the hood in delight as he walked his way over to the male in his car. The male smiled at him and shut the car off before tossing him the keys. "Thanks, man. How much do I owe you?"

The mechanic shook his head as his waved his hand. "Nothing, _mi amigo_." He answered, making Brian blink in confusion. "You're a valued customer - instead, I have an opposition if you're up for it. We have an open position for a mechanic. Are you in?"

Brian grinned and without hesitation, he nodded. The mechanic scheduled him up to start working tomorrow and Brian was more excited than he could ever be. He had been around cars since he was a child; building cars, fixing cars, racing cars - you name it. So when he heard about the opportunity of being next to cars once again, he took it.

And things were going smooth. He was making a living; a good one. Even though the pay was low at first, it rose exceptionally quickly once he started working there - maybe the rumors he caught whim of is what made more costumers show up; a hot new mechanic. But it didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did. Not the life he was forced to leave behind, nor the people. He was happy where he was.

That was until the past came back with a big fat boom a year later. There they stood, at his doorstep and one-fucking-am in the morning. Brian was both pissed off and confused as fuck but too tired to stir up drama - it could piss his neighbors off. So he welcomed them into his home without a word and went into the kitchen for a beer.

"What are you guys doing here?" He didn't even bother to ask how they found him, it didn't matter. They were here, and they must have had a good damn reason why.

"Letty is dead." Mia dead-panned with a firm tone to her voice. Brian stopped drinking his beer and slowly looked at her. "She was murdered a couple days ago. By one of Braga's men."

Brian swallowed thickly before sighing, looking out of the window. "If you guys think it was my fault you're dead wrong-"

"We don't think it's your fault, Buster." Vince sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Brian hissed out in a rough growl, making Mia take a step back in surprise. Just because he was a babe, who happened to be shirtless, doesn't mean he can be an asshole when he wanted to. And in this situation, he has a reason to be. "You kicked me out of the team for a reason, a valid reason. Now you're here at my doorstep in fucking _Rio_?! _Ustedes están locos_!" They stared at him with a blank expression. "I said you guys are fucking crazy!"

"Okay although you speaking Spanish is really sexy, we have a reason for being here, Brian!" Mia retorted.

Brian finished his beer after giving her a look and put it down, letting it slam against the counter top. He swore he heard the glass crack. "It better be a good one." And then it fell silent. They started at each other; Brian's gaze hardened with anger as he stared them down.

Vince was the first to speak. "Dom disappeared." Brian froze. "The night after Letty's murder, he was gone. All he left us was some half-assed note saying that he quit the team and needed revenge for her death. He's gone after Braga."

"Who is still behind bars in a big ass prison in the states." Brian shrugged half heartedly. "If Dom goes there, he'll be mouse caught in a trap."

"We're all still wanted there, Brian. Most of all, he's out there alone. You know that saying he always says?" Vince inquired, perking an eyebrow. Brian set his jaw and looked away, going silent for a moment.

"You don't turn your back on family, even if they do..." He murmured.

"Exactly." Mia stepped closer to him. "Which is why we need your help."

Brian scoffed and turned his back to her, walking back to the fridge for another beer. "_Ustedes están locos_." He grumbled with a shake of his head. "I'm nowhere near family to you guys, isn't that why you kicked me out?" He popped the beer open and took a swig. "No. Hell no. I'm not doing this."

"Brian!" Mia half exclaimed and half begged with furrowed brows.

"Dom needs your help, we need your help! Brian, Dom is hurt because of her death - he feels that it's his fault!" Vince defended. "You're the only one that snap reality back into Dom."

Brian scoffed. "_Tienes que estar bromeando_ (you have to be kidding)." He shook his head and took a long chug of his beer. "Just because Dom is hunting down her killer isn't a reason why I should go."

"Here's a better one." Vince hissed and stormed over to him and grabbed him before slamming him to the nearest wall. "Your fucking love for him, you heartless asshole!" Brian growled and shoved him away.

"Do not bring my feelings for him into this!" He shouted. "Do not bring _me_ into this! I gave up my job for you guys! Yeah, sure, it was just for the gig but I grew so attached to you guys - it _hurt_." Brian heaved heavily, glaring at both of them as they fell silent. "I gave up everything for you guys." He lifted his hand, still holding the beer in it, and pointed a finger at them. "I thought you guys were my family. But before I could open my heart up to you, to unleash my doubts and my sins - you found out I was a cop and didn't believe a single word I said. No. I can't." Brian shook his head firmly and closed his eyes.

Mia exchanged looks with Vince before she walked over to Brian carefully, putting her hand on his bare bicep. "We made a mistake." She said softly. But Brian refused to look at her as he let out shaky breathes. "We need you, Brian..._Dom_ needs you." Slowly, Brian opened his eyes and stared at the ground as he remained silent. He raised the beer bottle to his lips and took a swig of it before he sighed deeply, walking away from them as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair - which was darker than it was when they last saw him. Brian stopped walking and nibbled on his bottom lip before turning his head slightly, enough to look back at them.

"...If it's for Dom...then I'll do anything."


	2. Chapter 001 - Into The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Fast N Furious nor do I own its characters. I just own this story.

_I'll Do Anything_

**_Chapter 001_**

**_•_Into The Storm_•_**

"Are you going to be alright for a little bit?" Dom asked as he caressed Letty's cheek. Letty frowned and sat up.

"You're going out?" She questioned. "Even with Braga's men hunting for us?"

Dom sighed. "We need the food, Letty. We're running out; Mia's pregnant with Vince's child, remember?" He reminded. Letty sighed and nibbled on her lip as she shifted, uneasy with what Dom was about to do. But she knew he was right.

"You're right." She gave in. "The baby needs as much nourishment as he/she can get...She's due soon." Dom nodded and kissed her temple as he climbed out of the bed, grabbing the clothes that he threw off due to the previous nights 'activities' before slipping them on.

"We won't be long." Dom reassured as he saw her concerned expression. "I promise." He leaned down and gave her quick kiss before he left the room. Letty sighed and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her naked body before pulling her knees to her chest.

"Better make it quick." She gazed out the balcony for a minute. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Let's go, Vince." Dom ordered as he walked out into the living-room. The said male was busy kissing Mia's pregnant stomach but when he heard Dom's voice, he stood up and gave Mia a quick kiss before leaving with Dom.

As Dom unlocked his car, he observed the sky. "Better make it quick. It's gonna rain." He pointed out.

"So?" Vince scoffed as he got into the passenger seat. "It's just rain, Dom."

Dom climbed into the car and looked at him as he turned the key in the ignition. "Grey clouds could not only lead to rain, V, but also to storms." He inquired. Vince frowned and leaned to the side a bit to peek up at the darkening sky. There definitely was a certain feel about today that was throwing all of them off.

* * *

"Do you think we need anything else?" Dom asked as he pushed the cart up the aisle, looking at what the shelves contained. Vince hummed softly in thought and tapped his chin.

"We got diapers, baby formula - and every other possible thing we could need for the baby." He looked down at the items that were in the cart. "And I think we're good on food too." Vince put his hands on his hips as he came to a conclusion.

"Alright. Then it's settled." Dom nodded and headed for a self-check-out lane. "Let's get home as soon as we can. It's already raining." He pointed out. Vince looked out of the window and narrowed his eyes, seeing some lightning in the clouds.

"Grey clouds could mean some rain or a storm..." He murmured to himself before he began helping Dom check out the groceries. "Hey, Dom...? Am I the only one experiencing this weird feeling?"

Dom hummed in response. "Letty was anxious about us going out. I could see that something was bugging her. Why? Is something bugging you, too?" He asked.

Vince swallowed thickly. "I just feel like...something fatal will happen." He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it's just me." Dom paused and looked over at Vince.

"If it's a gut feeling, never ignore it." Dom's eyes narrowed before he looked out of the window, going silent for a moment before he paid for the groceries as quickly as he could. "Let's get going! We need to get home!" Without asking him why, Vince grabbed the rest of the groceries before sprinting off after Dom. They practically tossed the groceries in the back seat before climbing into the car.

"Do you think something happened at home?" Vince finally asked as Dom sped off down the road, leaving a loud screech behind.

Dom gripped on to the stirring wheel before he shifted gears so he could go faster. "I know something happened...I can feel it." He fell silent before he looked over at Vince. "And it's not going to be pretty."

Mia let out a loud groan as she continued to struggle to get herself out from under the rubble. Once she was out, she stumbled to her feet and looked around frantically while letting out some coughs.

"Letty?!" She screamed out, hoping she could get a response but only got silence. "Letty!" Mia frowned and began digging through the debris as fast as she could as she continued to call out that same name. She suddenly stopped digging when something glittered, catching her attention. A silver necklace. Mia let out a shagged gasp and began digging faster, throwing debris after debris to the side before she grabbed a hold of a body, pulling it out of the debris before she collapsed to the ground.

"Letty!" She held the said woman's face in her hands as tears formed in her eyes. But the woman remained still, her eyes closed and a rather ugly head injury. Mia whimpered and began to frantically find a pulse. Behind her, she heard the roar of an engine and looked up before she waved her arm frantically as she sobbed - unable to say anything. Dom got out of the car and rushed over, Vince not too far behind.

"I-I-I can't..I-I can't f-find a pulse!" Mia managed to stutter out, her voice shaky with both the tears and various emotions. She moved aside and let Dom take her spot as Vince pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked, holding her by her upper arms while looking her dead in the eye. Mia nodded but continued to sob. He sighed in relief before holding her firmly to his chest one again, running his fingers through her hair.

"C'mon, Letty." Dom begged softly as he began performing CPR. "Stay with me!" Vince's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Dom continue performing CPR on her; each time he breathed air into her, and would get no response, Dom would get more frantic, more desperate.

"Dom." Vince said softly, but the male ignored him and continued on. Tears stung Dom's eyes as he leaned down to breathe air into her once again, only to get stopped by Vince. "Dom!" Dom stiffened, his mourning gaze fixed on the woman he loved. "Stop...She...She's gone." Just as Vince spoke those words, Dom caved in. His fists tightened as tears poured down his cheeks, but he let out no wail of agony or a sob of sorrow. He just stared down at her as he silently cried. Slowly, he reached out and took off the cross necklace she had around her neck, glancing down at the bloodied silver. Dom lifted his shirt and managed to wipe some of the blood off, so that some of the detail was showing, before he put it on with trembling hands.

"Mia." Dom's voice was tense, and it made the two shiver a bit. "Who did this?" He asked as he touched Letty's cheek. "One of Braga's men?"

Mia swallowed thickly before nodding. "They...T-They came not too long after you guys left. They were looking for..." Her voice trailed off as she lowered her gaze. "They were looking for Brian, Dom." Dom's head shot up at the name he hadn't heard in so long. _Brian_. Brian O'Conner; a man he once considered as his brother.

"Not that I care, but why in the possible hell would they be looking for Brian?!" Vince exclaimed.

Dom shook his head and let out a deep breathe. "Because he's the one who put Braga in jail, after all. I bet they thought he was still with us..." He leaned down and kissed Letty's lips before kissing her forehead. He got to his feet and looked around before looking up at the half blown-up house that they called home.

"We explained to them they he was no longer apart of the team - that we have no idea where he could possibly be. But they didn't believe us." Mia nibbled on her lip and folded her arms across her chest, one hand covering her mouth. "T-Then...they suddenly left and when we were about to finally breathe, a grenade rolled in. She jumped in front of me to protect the blast..." Vince wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, whispering reassuring things into her ear to calm her down.

Dom swallowed thickly and looked at the garage, his eyes hardening once he noticed it had been untouched. "We need a new hide-out." Dom grumbled, setting a mental note to stop by later. They all looked off into the distance as they heard sirens. "Come on. Get in the car." Dom ordered as he rushed to the driver's side. Vince got in the passenger and waited for Mia, watching her kiss Letty's cheek before sobbing out an apology. She rushed over to the car and settled herself down in Vince's lap just seconds before Dom took off down the road.

"Now we know what they were truly after." Vince set his jaw, his eyes narrowing. "Buster."

"Why should we care? He is a cop. He's probably not even in the States anymore - they'll never find him anyways." Dom retorted.

Mia gave him a look of disbelief. "Dom, don't say that as if Brian never meant anything to you!" She exclaimed. "Sure, he lied, but you're saying that as if you don't care if he lives or dies anymore."

"It's none of my business whether he does." Dom growled a little and gripped on to the steering wheel. "He's out of our lives...and I have no intention of bringing him back."

After several hours of driving, Dom finally pulled into a driveway of an abandoned warehouse. "We can stay here for now." He suggested as he got out of the car, taking one moment to cautiously look around just to check if they had been followed.

"Looks like we're on the run again..." Mia sighed as she touched her growing stomach. "Dom, I hate this life...I hate what it's putting our family through." Dom looked over at his little sister before kissing her head.

"I know." He replied, his once tense voice softening. "...I know..." Mia frowned as she watched Dom's expression change.

"Dom, don't look at me like that. Don't you do it. It's not your fault. _None_ of this is your fault!" She cupped his face in his hands. "Please don't blame yourself, Dom, _please_." Mia begged as her eyebrows furrowed to a point.

Dom let out a long breathe and closed his eyes before slowly reaching up, taking her hands off of his face. "Let's go inside. It's getting late..." He turned and began heading for the door of the warehouse. "I could use the rest." He confessed. Mia and Vince exchanged worried glances before following him into the warehouse.

* * *

Dom let out a heavy breathe and leaned back in the old chair as he raised his Corona to his lips, taking a large chug of it. He licked his lips and observed the grey clouds that were still lingering in the sky. He lowered his gaze and stared down at the dirty ground before finishing off his beer, setting it down on the arm rest as he got to his feet. Dom walked down a hallway before lifting his hand, moving the curtains away from a doorway so he could peek into the room it led to. Mia was sleeping soundly on a healthy mattress while Vince as asleep behind her, his arms wrapped around her protectively. He leaned against the door-frame and observed them for a little while longer before he turned, walked away, and grabbed a piece of paper with a plan set in mind. Dom sat down in a chair and began writing down a couple lines before folding it up neatly. Writing something else on the now folded paper, he placed it next to his empty Corona bottle before walking out of the warehouse. He got into his car and started the engine before peeking into the rear-view mirror to watch what was behind him as he began backing out of the drive-way. Once he was out of the drive way, he took a second to look back at the warehouse with a certain longing to his eyes.

"...I'm sorry." He murmured softly before stomping on the gas, driving off as quickly as he could. He couldn't just let Letty's killer walk away with what he just pulled off. Dom was going to hunt him down, and wasn't going to be satisfied until the man was 6 feet under in his own grave. But he couldn't tell Mia or Vince. He didn't want to. He knew fully well of how Mia hated the life Dom lived, how she hated how it ruined their family. So he left it all behind. With a heavy heart, he left his sister and his best friend behind; not wanting them to be put in danger and he definitely didn't want another life ruined.

Dom grabbed the handle and yanked the garage door open, looking at the tarp that was hiding a car under it; a monster, yet a masterpiece. He swallowed thickly and approached the car, grabbing onto the tarp.

"One last job." He promised to himself before yanking off the tarp, revealing the 1970 Charger R/T. Dom stared at the 'cursed' car, letting its dark aura sink in. "One last ride."

**_to be continued_**

**_author's note:_**I know - this isn't as good or as long as it should be. Maybe that's because when I was originally typing the long and very detailed and VERY FUCKING PRETTY chapter, Fuckfox (Firefox) decided to shut down. Like - it closed out and a popup came up saying 'quit firefox' or 'restart firefox.' Out of the blue. I got so mad. So sorry, this is kind of the half-assed 9:21PM version of the first chapter. I promise, the second chapter will be much better.


	3. Chapter 002 - Last Resort

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Fast N Furious nor do I own its characters. I just own this story.

_I'll Do Anything_

**_Chapter 002_**

**_•Last Resort•_**

"What do we do now?" Vince breathed as he continued pacing back forth, Mia watching him from the couch, a frown evident on her face. "Dom is going after her killer. We're in no shape or form to get after him, hell we don't even have the man power! It's just us!"

"We can't just put ourselves out there...I'm due soon." Mia murmured as she touched her stomach. "How could Dom do this to us? How could he just ditch us all by ourselves?! How do we even know he'll be coming back?"

Vince frowned and cupped her face in his hands. "He'll be coming back, Mia." He reassured, caressing her cheeks as he saw tears form in his eyes. "I doubt Dom is stupid enough to die on us...We just gotta think of a way to bring him back."

"Vince, you should know better; when Dom's eyes are set on revenge, that's all he thinks about. Either we spend eons trying to convince him to come back or we have to help him but prevent him on doing stupid things." She sighed. "But Dom is stubborn and head strong - he won't listen to any of us..."

Vince stood up straight and rubbed his neck in thought. "I know of one person that he'll listen to!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Mia looked at him in confusion at first before she soon realized who he was talking about.

"No." She stood up and pointed a finger to him. "Vince, _no_. I know exactly who you're talking about." Mia objected sternly. "We can not bring him back in our lives-"

"He's the only chance we got, Mia!" Vince interrupted. "He's an ex-cop! He was the only one that was about to keep Dom at bay. He's the only one that Dom actually listened to!"

Mia sighed. "And even if we do decide turning to him, how the hell are we going to find him?! He disappeared! God knows where the hell he is!"

"Well, he's wanted, Mia! I doubt he's hiding out in the States." Vince inquired before exhaling deeply. "None of us know where on Earth he went to, but we have to try. We can't just let Dom go out and face Braga all by himself. That solely will get him killed." Mia stared at him before sighing in defeat, putting her hands on her hips as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Where do we even search?" She frowned. "He could be anywhere - he could be anywhere in the world, and we have no idea on where to find him. It's hopeless..." Mia paused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Rio!" She suddenly boomed, making Vince blink in surprise. "He always talked about wanting to live in Rio!"

"But Rio isn't exactly like New York, babe." Vince scowled. "It's Brazil we're talking about. The last time we were there, we didn't make friends. Plus, how will we know where he is in Rio?"

Mia paused momentarily. "We're going to have to go there and find out. It's not like we can confront the cops and ask where he is, now can we?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "He loves cars...so we can start searching around the dealerships or garages or anything car related."

"And where the hell are we gonna get the money or the transportation to do that?" Vince's eyebrows raised. "It's not like we can create fake ID's and disguise ourselves and board a plane." He sarcastically spat. Both suddenly fell silent as they stared at each other before Vince sighed in defeat.

"Hey, you said it." Mia reminded, holding her hands up in surrender.

* * *

_Step 1: get fake ID's and get disguises. _

"Mia, I look fucking stupid in this." Vince groaned in humiliation. Mia turned around to look at what disguise he was wearing and laughed. Vince was wearing a fake mustache that looked real, a darker hair colored wig, and green eye contacts. Under the white t-shirt (accompanied by a yellow Hawaiian button-up blouse) was a pillow, giving the illusion he had one hell of a beer belly. A pair of tan shorts and 'old men' sandals is what occupied his lower half.

"You looks like some fat Hawaiian old man!" Mia teased in between fits of laughter. Vince growled as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"What about you?!" He exclaimed, raising his arm to gesture to her. Mia had her long hair all up in a perfect bun that was hiding underneath a fancy African head wrap. She wore a maxi skirt and a tank top, letting her pregnant belly show, and a silk scarf around her shoulders that oddly matched the head wrap. Those and a pair of black flip flops. Her make-up, however, was done horribly on purpose. A black mole was painted just under her nose with eyeliner, but she also used eyeliner to make it seem as if she had a uni-brow going on.

"Hey, you men have it easier when it comes to disguises!" Mia retorted. "I tried the best I can to make my fake ID - and I thought I did perfect."

Vince chuckled. "Alright, whatever. Now, got your fake passport?" He asked as he grabbed his, along with the ID. She nodded and picked up hers, flashing it to him. Vince nodded and handed her his passport and ID so he could grab their luggage. "Alright. Off to the airport."

They ended up having to walk half-way to the airport, but a kind citizen offered them a ride there since he saw that Mia was pregnant. Once they arrived at the airport, they exchanged worried expressions before entering the massive building.

_Step 2: get past security in disguise and board the plane._

"We totally got this." Vince confirmed as they waited in line, setting their luggage down for a moment so he could rub her belly. "Hopefully you don't end up going into C-Section on the plane. That would be a problem."

"A _big_ problem." Mia replied in a hushed groan. "Now come on, it's our turn." Vince looked up and nodded before he grabbed their luggage. They approach the counter and showed them their passports. The woman scanned their ID's for a moment before stamping their passports.

"The plane for Rio leaves in 10 minutes." She inquired as she handed them their passports and ID's back with a smile. "Just take a left and follow the tapped section to the plane. I hope you enjoy the plane ride and enjoy your stay in Rio, Mr. and Mrs. Danglewort!" It took every ounce of strength in Mia not to burst out laughing. She simply smiled and took her passport and ID back. As they walked away, she couldn't surpass the chuckle and neither could Vince.

"Damn, we're too good at this it's _scary_." Vince snickered. Mia looked up as she saw some security lined up along the tapped section leading to the plane. A security guard walked over to them and offered to help Vince carry the luggage to the plane in respect to the pregnant girl beside him. Vince gratefully accepted the offer and they boarded the plane without a problem.

Vince looked up with a forced smile that looked natural, his voice deepening with a believable Mexican accent. "Thank you very much, young man!" He cheered, waving goodbye at the guard as he left the plane. Mia covered her mouth as she hid her laughter once again. "Oh shut the hell up." Vince grumbled softly.

"Oh, pardon me." A voice said as someone bumped into Mia. She looked up and was about to say it was okay before her eyes popped wide - and so did the stranger's. But, the person in front of her wasn't a stranger.

"Holy shit." Vince exclaimed in a whisper, appearing at Mia's side. "Roman Pearce?! And Tej?!" The said male looked at them in shock. Though they were both in disguises, all 4 of them could recognize each other. "The hell are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about Letty." Tej informed. "We also just so happened to find out that the cops spotted Dom out in the open and we knew he was searching for Braga."

Mia's eyebrows raised. "So you guys had the same idea as us?" She asked. Tej and Roman looked at each other before nodding in response.

"If you mean hunting down Buster, than yeah." Roman agreed. "I knew the punk since we were young - I always knew he wanted to go to Rio."

"Guys, let's find our seats." Vince persisted, guiding Mia to their assigned seats. "I don't wanna cause a scene by blocking the path and end up possibly ruining everything." Mia took the window seat, letting Vince sit down beside her. Tej and Roman took the two seats in front of them, but turned around so they could continue talking in a hushed conversation.

Roman scoffed slightly. "Bri isn't gonna be happy when he sees us. He'll definitely know shit hit the fan if we suddenly showed up at his doorstep."

"It's been nearly 3 years since we last saw him." Tej exhaled. "It's been longer for me and Roman though; we last saw him when we were pulling a heist to rescue some under-cover lady cop and escape from the cops."

Vince grinned and pats Tej's now practically bald head. "That was when you had your afro, bro." He cheered. Tej grumbled and lightly smacked his hands away. "Now look at you; all fit and buff. Have you been taking fighting classes?"

"We both have." Tej sneered. "Ever since we got our asses handed to us by that Chinese dude in the mall. Remember that, cuz?"

Roman shuddered. "We got our asses beat." He confirmed. "We didn't even stand a chance. But now we're like professional fighters. Not like Jackie Chan professional, but professional." Mia laughed at his explanation and shook her head. "But I see you're pregnant! What's the gender?"

"Honestly?" Mia pondered. "We don't know. It's not like we could have gone to a hospital or something. And I'm due soon, so the gender is a surprise."

"Okay, well, what are the names you chose then?" Tej asked, his eyebrow perking up.

"If it's a girl, we're going to name her Jade. But if it's a boy, then we're going to name him Nico." She informed with a smile.

Roman smiled. "That's so cute!" He chirped and rubbed her stomach. "Damn, girl, you're due _soon_. Your belly is like a giant watermelon."

_"Attention, passengers."_ A sudden announcement came on. _"The plane will be taking off in 5 minutes. Please secure your belongings and put your seat belts on until we're officially in the air. Thank you for choosing, LAX airlines and we hope you enjoy the ride to Rio."_

"'Bout time." Vince grumbled as he put his seat belt on. "We're wasting time here."

Mia chuckled. "Calm down, babe. Plus, we have 15 hours to waste on the plane."

Roman groaned. "Tej, if you fart, I'll beat your black ass."

* * *

Vince lifted his head, his tired eyes squinting as he looked out of the window. The sun was just barely peeking out from the horizon but the sky was already in sun-rise mode. He leaned forward a bit to peek down the window, wanting to see if he could see anything else besides clouds. There was buildings dotted across the lands and not a second later, he could spot the large Jesus statue, aka Christ the Redeemer. A smile came across his face and he gently woke up his girlfriend.

"Babe, we're here. Come on, wake up." He gently spoke. She groaned softly but reluctantly awoke. However, instead of nicely waking up his girlfriend, he kicked the chairs Tej and Roman were in. Roman jolted awake and let out a lazy 'huh?' as he looked around, still half-awake. He rubbed his eyes and peeked out of the window before he shook Tej awake.

"Cuz, we're in Rio. Come on. Wake your dumb ass up." He hissed and smacked Tej's head. Tej exclaimed and rubbed his head as he lifted it, tiredly glaring at Roman.

_"Attention, passengers. We have arrived in Rio. Please put your seat belts on. We will be landing shortly."_

Vince huffed before he put his seat belt on, helping Mia with hers.

"This better be worth it." Tej commented softly. "I mean, me and Rom have a good past with Brian. You two on the other hand, horrific." Vince shot him a look.

"Our pasts shouldn't matter right now. The future is what's at stake here." Mia scolded calmly. "Dom's in danger, our _family_ is in danger. Whether he likes it or not, he's going to have to help us one way or another. He's the only one who can..."

"I doubt he'll come willingly or with a good heart." Vince snorted. "We did kick him out in the harshest way possible."

Roman turned to look at him. "Hey, at least you didn't punch him when you first saw him in 3 years." He confessed, his eyebrows raising. "He showed up at the racing derby I was at and I nailed him because I was jail."

Vince shrugged. "Can't promise you I won't punch him when I see him too." He warned. Roman shot him a look before he turned away.

"Over my dead black ass will you lay a hand on him." He mumbled, causing Vince to give him a suspicious glance. The plane rumbled a little and everyone braced themselves as the plan began to land. The plane landed smoothly and the flight attendants walked out to begin assisting everyone. Vince undid his buckle and helped Mia up as Tej grabbed all of their suitcases with the help of Roman.

"Lucky for you," Tej hummed with a smile. "I have family here in Rio. We'll be staying with them until we're able to pin-point where Brian is. Which might not be hard. There are not many car dealerships or garages around. But my cousin told me that one of his friends, who is a girl, keeps blabbering about some hot new mechanic at a car garage. So we might as well look there."

"I didn't know you were Brazilian!" Roman exclaimed as they walked out of the plane. Tej rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mia looked off into the sun rise with a slight frown as she faintly touched her stomach. Vince looked over at her and kissed her temple before holding her close to his side.

"Don't worry." He reassured. "Dom will fine. Our family will be fine."

Mia sighed and looked at him. "That's not what I'm worried about, Vince. After all of this is over and done with, what then? Will Brian stay or will he...disappear like he did last time?" They all fell silent and exchanged worried looks. "Believe it or not, I still consider him family and I know you two to as well." She referred to Tej and Roman with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know." Tej caved in with a deep sigh. "I like Rio - I might just stay here. It's better than hiding out in the States."

"I'm with Tej." Roman shrugged half heartedly. "And since Brian is here, I think he might as well end up staying here too."

Vince looked at Mia. "Then we all should stay here. After the revenge plot is done with Braga, let's all quit the action life. Let's all just settle down here in Rio."

She sighed and looked ahead. "Perhaps we could start all over here; make our family whole again...But we'll have to wait and see. The future changes with every passing second."

"Which is why we shouldn't waste anymore time." Tej's tone turned serious as he leads them through the air port. "Let's go to _**mi familia**_, get some more sleep and a proper meal. Then we'll create a plan and find Brian."

**_to be continued_**

**_author's note:_** So here is the second chapter. I hope it's better than the first one. But yes. Ta dah - guest appearances of Tej and Roman XD can you feel the vibe of Roman possibly liking Brian? Or just being overly protective? Find out in later chapters!


End file.
